


Yin and Yang

by phix27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, I don't even know how to describe this, M/M, darkness and light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phix27/pseuds/phix27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness and light, cold and hot, yin and yang.  Together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yin and Yang

Ever since he was little, Akaashi had known he was… darker than normal.  Not necessarily in looks, though his dark hair and eyes and skin helped with the idea.  No, he’d always known that his thoughts leaned a bit darker than normal.  That he was more yin than yang, more dark than light. 

But it never really bothered him.

He was content to live his life in the dark.  It wasn’t necessarily any worse than any other life, he thought.  Of course he didn’t know what it was like to be another person but when he looked at his peers, he thought he was just as happy.  He had his friends and his hobbies and volleyball and that was enough.

Akaashi was content to live in the darkness.  Forever and ever, if need be.  After all, he knew no other way.

Until one day the light came bursting into his life. 

He could pinpoint the moment down to the hour.  It was 3:02 pm.  Bokuto, even on his first day as captain, was slightly… late. 

Akaashi wasn’t ready for what felt like a flood of sunlight into a place that hadn’t seen any in years.  Like a cave that saw the light of day for the first time.  He was stunned, blinded, resisting the urge to stumble off, to retreat into darkness.

And, like light and dark, they naturally sought each other out. 

Bokuto was all… brightness and energy.  More yang than yin.  He was always in the spotlight. 

They were almost exact opposites.  And at first, they clashed a bit, like opposites.  Akaashi didn’t know how to handle Bokuto’s constant brightness, and Bokuto didn’t know how to handle Akaashi’s more muted darkness.

But, just like yin and yang, there’s a little bit of both in each.  It just took them a while to see that.

Slowly, Akaashi began to see Bokuto’s more despondent moments.  He saw the darkness in the light.  But somehow that darkness called to him, and he guessed he had a little light in himself that reached out, because he just… knew.  Each time a word from Akaashi would be all it took to pull Bokuto out and away from the darkness. 

And Bokuto could do the same.  Sometimes, when Akaashi was retreating more than normal, he could pull the light out of him and just… bring him up.  Until Akaashi felt so free, so light, that not even his natural darkness could pull him down again.

There was something transcendent about how they worked together.  When they laid in bed in the middle of the night with the moonlight shining through, foreheads touching and hearts beating under hands, it felt… right. Something amazing, something that truly combined light and dark until they didn’t know where one ended and the other began. 

Darkness and light, cold and hot, yin and yang.  Together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is un-beta'd, so if you notice any mistakes, please let me know. As always: kudos are appreciated, comments are loved!


End file.
